


A Book and Some Coffee

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Padmé Amidala, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, One Shot, Romance Author Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, the once-popular romance author, spends his time in a café to begin working on his new novel, but he did not expect the barista to become the one time he loved being distracted.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Book and Some Coffee

Anakin Skywalker, the once-popular romance author who had written the breakthrough novel known as _Racers and Royals_ , would often spend time making up his novels inside a café. He would carry his laptop with him to the café and stay there for a good while all the while drinking in a hot cup of coffee, and it was also a good way to help the time pass by. It wasn’t unusual for him to see people who recognized him to ask for a picture or even an autograph, but that was a while ago. Now, he’s hit a slump after the poor reviews towards his latest novel _Lost Memories, Found Love_ , and he also failed in the one before that.

He decided to stay in a new café rather than his usual stay in Starbucks. Today, he would be staying in a café known as _Nabooian_ as he had the idea that a new change of surroundings might help him get off the dark pit of poor reviews that he had found himself in. Plus, this café seemed quite relaxing from the outside, and he figured he would feel the same way when he would be staying inside of it, especially as it had his favorite part of a store: air-conditioning and comforting seats.

He had his laptop bag with him as he opened the door and entered the store, and immediately, something, or rather _someone_ , caught his eye. She had brown eyes to go with her brown curly hair to match the brown-themed uniform of the café, and she was drop-dead gorgeous in his eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her even as he made his way to a seat to spend his time on, and he sat there for a while, oblivious to the fact that he was literally just sitting there, staring at her, appreciating her body structure and facial structure, and examining every curve and change of her light brown body. Sure, it wasn’t love at first sight, but _damn_ , _he was interested._

He took his laptop out of the bag and began working on his novel, trying to find a way to get the lovely young lady behind the counter out of his mind, but it didn’t really help him. He would often send his gaze over the laptop and towards her every so often, and that only meant he was so interested in her now. It was at this point that he forgot that he would also buy a cup of coffee as he was too distracted by the barista. It was a quiet day, and there weren’t many people in the café at the moment, so if he wanted to talk to her even if it’s just to order coffee, it would be best if he did it now.

He put his laptop back inside and made his way to the counter, “Hello?”

The young lady looked back up at him before smiling lightly, almost nervously, “Oh, good morning, what can I get for you?”

“Uh, regular decaf?”, he ordered before looking at the small nametag she has on, and it showed the words _Padmé Naberrie_

She nodded, “Okay, would you…like me to bring it to your seat? I saw you earlier using your laptop, and I know you wouldn’t want to go through the hassle of putting it back in your bag.”

He nodded as well and smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, that would be great, thanks.”

“Alright, then.”

____________________

Anakin was still distracted by Padmé, and he decided to try to get some help from a close friend about it.

_AHSOKA: Hello?_

_ANAKIN: Hey, Snips._

_AHSOKA: Hey, Skyguy._

_ANAKIN: I need some help with something._

_AHSOKA: Oh, yeah? What is it?_

_ANAKIN: Well, actually, I forgot to point out that you didn’t tell me that the barista in Nabooian was drop-dead gorgeous._

_AHSOKA: Well, if I did, you wouldn’t go._

_ANAKIN: Ugh, anyway, I can’t get her off my mind now, dammit, Snips. How can I get her off my mind?_

_AHSOKA: You idiot, don’t try and get her off your mind, it won’t help! Dude, just, like, ask her out or something, but before that, try and talk to her a bit and look for signs that she seems to like you. If you see them, maybe then, you can ask her out._

_ANAKIN: You know how bad I am at flirting._

_AHSOKA: Just because you’re not a good flirt doesn’t mean you’ll have no chance._

_ANAKIN: Why is that so?_

_AHSOKA: Because, dude, some girls out there just want someone who speaks from the heart rather than those typical smooth-talking guys._

_ANAKIN: Wow, that was…pretty inspirational._

_AHSOKA: So, you gonna ask her out?_

_ANAKIN: Eh, I’ll see about that. I’ve still gotta work up the courage._

_AHSOKA: Don’t just tell me you’re gonna ‘try’ because we all know that when you say you’ll try, you’re not gonna do anything._

_ANAKIN: Oh, yeah? Well, fine, I’ll ask her out later._

_AHSOKA: Yeah, good on you._

Anakin groaned before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket, and he sighed before looking at the young lady, supposedly named Padmé Naberrie, again. He sighed yet again, this time making him sound like a love-struck dork, and he knew this girl was really doing things to him. He looked back down at his laptop when he noticed that she looked back at him, seeming to notice the eyes on her.

Anakin soon realized that he was barely making any sort of progress in writing his novel. He spent way too long looking at Padmé and thinking of her that he struggled to write anything. It was at this time that he saw Padmé with a cup in hand before walking to him with a small smile.

“Uh, yes?”, he raised an eyebrow as she got there.

“Here’s your coffee,” her smile widened, and Anakin knew he had to ask this young lady out at some point. It was the perfect chance, and it was clear he was very, very interested in her now.

“Thank you,” he replied as he took the coffee in his hand.

“Oh, uh, wait a minute,” she looked like she realized something. “You’re…Anakin Skywalker, correct? The one who wrote _Racers and Royals_?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

She nodded and smiled before her cheeks reddened for a few moments, “It’s nice to meet you. I’d tell you my name, but…I think you probably already, you know, learned that by now, so…yeah.” She then made her way back behind the counter.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replied, but it was very obvious that she didn’t hear it.

____________________

As time passed, Anakin was making little to no progress. He ordered two more cups of coffee as he wanted Padmé’s attention so badly. For each time she would come around to give him his coffee, he would engage in a short conversation that helped the two of them to get to know each other as there weren’t that many customers in this small yet luxurious and relaxing café. There would be a few awkward moments, but all-in-all, it seemed like both of them enjoyed their few quick chats with one another, and Anakin just liked her even more and more.

Now, he decided he had spent enough time in the café, and while he normally wouldn’t, he reached into his wallet and grabbed a few coins that he would give as a tip, ignorant of the fact that baristas usually aren’t given any sort of tip. He closed his laptop and put it inside his laptop bag before taking his bag and making his way over to the counter with his tip in his hand.

“Thank you,” he said before handing over the tip. “I’m…not sure if it’s appropriate to give a tip, but there you go.”

She took it and smiled, “You’re welcome, and…thank you as well.”

He chuckled before letting out a deep breath, “I…was also wondering…”

“What is it?”

“I…think you’re really pretty, and I was wondering if you were…free sometime. I don’t know, to get a drink or something.”

“A date?”

He shrugged before eventually nodding, “Yeah, a date.”

She gave out an irresistible smile, “I’d like that, and for the record, I think you’re really…pretty, too.”

He laughed, “So, that’s a date then?”

“Most definitely, Anakin.”

“That’s good to hear, Padmé.”

The two of them exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up on the weekends.

____________________

Anakin called Ahsoka.

_AHSOKA: Hello?_

_ANAKIN: Thank you._

_AHSOKA: Uh, you’re welcome?_

_ANAKIN: I asked her out._

_AHSOKA: Ooh, alright, I guess she said yes?_

_ANAKIN: Yeah, she did._

_AHSOKA: Well, you’re welcome._

_ANAKIN: Is there any way I can pay you back?_

_AHSOKA: I better be the best woman at the wedding._

_ANAKIN: Ugh, whatever, Snips._

_AHSOKA: What? It’s just in case it does happen._

_ANAKIN: You’re really betting your money on this one, aren’t you?_

_AHSOKA: Most definitely, you two definitely got a shot at getting it._

_ANAKIN: Mhm, whatever, bye._

_AHSOKA: Bye._

Anakin ended the call.

____________________

The first date couldn’t have gone any better. Of course, a good date would lead to another date, and they indeed got a second date before a third then a fourth (where they got their first kiss and realization of their love for one another), and they made it official after the fourth date.

Padmé offered to help Anakin with his novels as she was a bit of a writer herself, and he accepted her help. His novel, _One and None,_ received good reviews by the readers. It wasn’t as good as Racers and Royals, but he had to admit that it was a good start. He also credited Padmé and put her in as a coauthor, giving both of them profit.

A year and a month after making it official, Anakin bent the knee and asked the question, and he was relieved to see a happy nod from her.

“So, are you ready to publish this one, Mrs. Skywalker? It’s your first time,” Anakin asked.

She rolled her eyes, “This isn’t my first time coauthoring on one of your novels, Ani.”

“It will be the first time you coauthor as my wife,” he pointed out.

“Well, still, I’m more than ready,” she smirked. “The last one we did was a hit.”

“I guess we do work well together.”

“Very well,” she added.

He chuckled, “I wonder what people will say when they learn that my _sidekick_ author became my wife.”

“I’m no sidekick author, sweetheart,” she teased. “I’m my own woman.”

He got up and gave her a firm kiss on the lips, “You’re _my_ woman, though.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Oh, you’re damn right, I am.”

“I love you, Mr. Skywalker,” she said like she always would when she can’t think of something to say.

“I love you, too, Mrs. Skywalker.”

“Oh, and I have a gift for you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“It’s not exactly…ready yet, but you have to be ready for it yourself, _dada_ ,” she smirked.

He gaped at her, “Padmé, y-you’re-“

“Mhm, mama’s got a bun in the oven.”

He gave her a passionate kiss which she happily accepted.

“As in…we’re having a baby? A literal child whom we’ll call our son or daughter? Skywalker Jr.? The literal combination of me and you? The one we’ll get to take to school every day when they’re old enough? The one whom we will watch grow up every step of the way? Really? Our child?”, he seemed like he was about to cry.

“Yes, to all of that,” she giggled. “Our child, Ani, ours.”

“God, Padmé, you’re so full of surprises.”

She snorted, “You being a romance author is a surprise in itself.”

He chuckled, “Well, you are very much right about that, my angel.”


End file.
